


Dentist Dilema

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dentistry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Going to the dentist is the worst experience a human can endure, but maybe it isn't so bad when your dentist is the sexiest man you've ever seen in your life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/You
Kudos: 8





	Dentist Dilema

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 2k words of filthy dentist kink that I wrote for a twitter moot but let's be honest, who wouldn't fuck their dentist if the said dentist was Byun Baekhyun?
> 
> THIS ONE'S FOR YOU BABYSOO
> 
> Side note, I have never before and lowkey probably won't write y/n again unless asked very nicely but it was a fun trip off of my usual writing style
> 
> (if people want I'll rewrite it for chanbaek too with some differences obv)

Whoever the first person was who decided they wanted to work on teeth and cause premature grey hairs on their patients, was an actual psychopath.

Yet, here you sit, in an uncomfortable plastic chair at a dentist’s office, because Minseok tricked you into the car thinking you were getting food when really he stranded you here. He left you in the middle of a parking lot with the promise to lock you out of your apartment if you don't get your toothache looked at immediately.

Knowing your roommate, he’s serious too.

It’s not like you complained that much about the awful throbbing that prevents you from eating on the right side of your mouth. It’s just an inconvenience. It totally does not require some random old man's hands in your mouth and asking you about your day.

If you wanted to be that close to an old man with an oral fixation you would just get a sugar daddy.

You’re startled out of your thoughts when a short man with a shaved head calls your name.

Oh god, the torture begins

You’re led back into a long hallway with doors on either side, the sound of drills and suctioning tools coming from behind closed doors is daunting, it makes you feel like you might actually faint. 

“Don’t throw up in the hallway, I don’t want to have to clean it.” The short man gruffly says 

“O-oh I’m not going to throw up, I just, really hate the dentist.”

You’re met with a blank look and a raised eyebrow as if your concerns are totally unreasonable.

“Kyungsoo, stop scaring the poor girl. She looks like she's going to faint as it is.” You look up and are met with the pretty smile of an even prettier man.

“Oh,”

He comes forward to shake his hand “Hello, I am Doctor Byun Baekhyun, you’re y/n right?” 

You can’t stop staring, you know you are staring, you know he knows you are staring but you can’t stop staring. He looks like a fairy. Like he’s actually glowing under the ugly fluorescent lighting.

“Uh,” you say smartly

He chuckles at you and looks towards Kyungsoo.

“Thank you Soo, that will be all.” He dismissed him sweetly. The shorter man gives you a once over before smiling softly at the doctor and walking past him.

“Right this way please,” he motions towards the empty room.

You don’t even think before following his instructions. Sliding easily into the torture chair and laying back. You still can’t stop staring at him but you have a feeling he is used to it by the way he just smiles calmly at you.

“Okay,” he says while snapping on some gloves. “What seems to be the problem here?”

“U-uh right, well I have a pretty bad toothache on the bottom right side of my mouth, near my molars.”

He furrows his eyebrows cutely and you can’t help but slowly melt into the chair. 

“I see, well lay back and let me take a look at it.” He lowers the chair so you are horizontal and he scoots his little stool closer to your head so he can lean over you. 

“Hun, can you like, close your eyes please.” He asks softly with a smirk. You feel an instant wave of embarrassment wash over you as you snap your eyes shut. You can feel your cheeks burning but know there is nothing you can do to stop it.

“I’m so sorry, I know I’m staring and it’s super weird.” You apologize quickly, “you’re just definitely not what I expected my dentist to look like.”

He laughs again, but this time louder and more genuine. “It’s okay, I know most people dread the dentist. Their first thought is an old man with a teeth fetish or something.”

You can’t help but laugh, carefully peeking your eyes a crack to smile up at him. 

He prompts you to open his mouth and you do. It’s so awkward to know a man this attractive is looking into your mouth. All of your dental secrets revealed before an actual god.

“Okay, well it looks like you have some of your teeth moving into each other, it doesn’t look like you have any cavities. Your teeth are a healthy color and your gums are in good condition.”

You open your eyes to look at him. “So like, does that mean I don’t need to do anything painful that will scar me for the rest of my life?”

He smiles down at you and runs the back of his fingers over your cheek gently. “No, nothing painful. Mostly just uncomfortable.”

You raise an eyebrow and he smiles again, but this time with all of his teeth showing. It’s like being blinded, how are his teeth so perfect and white?

You realize he is still talking when he looks at you expectantly like he’s waiting for a response.

“Oh my god I’m sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?”

He huffs softly with a fond quirk to his pretty pink lips.

“I asked if you would like to do a cleaning as well before I put the spacers in between your teeth.”

You really don’t want to but you would do anything to spend more time with this gorgeous man leaning over you.

“Yea, okay. That sounds good to me.”

He smiles brightly at you before leaning back to collect supplies and you realize how close he actually was to your face. 

This makes you flush again because there is no way this god of a man is in any way into you. He’s definitely married to someone with a face and body like that.

You watch his hands as he sets up some cleaning tools and little pots of paste. His hands are so pretty. Elegant with long fingers. You wouldn’t mind him putting his fingers in your mouth without the gloves.

He scoots back over to you and carefully places a plastic bib around your neck. “This is sexy.” You say while playing with the edge of the ugly yellow plastic.

He lets out a barking laugh and it makes you smile knowing you caused it.

“Unfortunately, dentistry isn’t the sexist profession.”

“Oh I don’t know, you’re pretty sexy.”

You realize what you said immediately after you said it and you both stare at each other with big eyes and dark rouge over your cheeks.

“Oh my god, I’m so embarrassing. Why did I just say that to you.” You smack your hands over your face to hide the blush. What is actually wrong with you. 

You feel a gentle tugging on your wrists

“Are you going to keep hiding?”

“I’m going to die if I look at you, I’ll combust out of pure shame.”

He laughs softly and tugs your hands off your face.

“You’re pretty cute. Do you know that?”

You look up at him with a shocked look. Did he just call you cute?

“Uh,”

He smiles softly to himself before pulling his mask back over his face and reaching for the first tool.

The cleaning isn’t half as bad as you thought it would be but it’s not the best when you have to consciously keep your eyes closed as to not make direct eye contact with Dr.Byun leaning over you.

“Okay y/n, the cleaning is done so I’m just going to rinse your mouth, we’ll pop in some spacers and you should be on your way.” He is smiling behind his mask. You can see the little half-moons of his eyes.

How is someone so adorable and sexy at the same time?

“Sounds good Doctor.” 

He shakes his head, “Call me Baekhyun. I prefer pretty girls to call me by my first name.”

Now you’re really perplexed because he just flirted with you. 

“You think I’m pretty?” You say shyly

He looks at you and tilts his head slightly. “You are gorgeous.” He says it like it’s a fact. Leaving you no ability to deny it.

“T-thank you.” 

He turns back to his little metal table and grabs a roll of floss and a couple of blue plastic circles. 

“These are spacers. I’m going to force them in between your back teeth to prevent them from touching each other and causing pain. It will feel sore afterward but I recommend ice cream to help with that.”

You nod because you still haven’t gotten over the way he called you gorgeous. 

He gently tilts your head back with a big hand on your jaw and you can’t help but shiver a little at the dominant motion.

He quickly strings a spacer over the floss and brings it to your mouth. “Okay, on 3 I want you to breathe out and I’m going to pop it in. Sound good?”

You nod again and wait for his count. The first spacer makes you jump. Your arms spasm out trying to grab something and you accidentally hit his thigh.

“Sorry! Sorry, it just really surprised me” you apologize quickly slurring around his fingers. He laughs and scoots closer to the side of you.

“You can grab my thigh if it helps.”

You know he’s playing with you. There is no way your dentist is going to allow you to grab his thigh for composure.

Then again, he did say you could, and who are you to deny such a beautiful man?

So you wind your hand slightly under his thigh and hold on tight to wait for the next spacer. 

You expect the loud pop and the sharp shift of your teeth this time but it doesn’t make you jump and less. You squeeze his thigh and he let out a soft noise.

Oh

He liked that

You look up at him from under your eyelashes and you realize he’s looking right at you with a dark look in his eye. 

“Don’t move your hand any further up if you don’t want a surprise.”

You flick your eyes down his body and see a soft bulge in his black slacks. Gently tenting the starched fabric. You slowly bring your eyes back up to his.

“I like surprises.”

He breaths out a long sigh before stringing the last spacer. You let open your mouth wider so he can reach the very back and jump a little when he forces it between your teeth. His fingers accidentally push down on the back of your tongue causing you to gag slightly. 

He pulls his fighters out of your mouth slowly and drags the pad of his middle and index finger over your tongue.

“You’re a dirty girl.” He says in a dark voice.

One thing leads to another and the next thing you know you are on the floor between his knees with his pretty dick buried down your throat.

You don’t gag this time, you know how to take care of him like it’s your job.

His hands are caressing the back of your neck and holding your head gently as you bob up and down his beautiful cock. It’s long and velvety soft, the perfect width to fill your mouth to the brim and make you hum around him.

“You’re a good girl y/n. God, you’re so beautiful. I saw you walk in and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

You moan softly around him which causes him to moan at the vibrations. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re gonna make me cum.”

You look up at him with big eyes and gently squeeze his thighs. You pull off almost all the way and twist your tongue around his head in a filthy manner. 

You can feel his legs tense up as he spills into your mouth. It’s salty and sort of bitter but it’s addicting so you swallow it anyway.

You hum softly around him as he pulls you off of his cock gently. 

“You’re dangerous y/n. Making me horny while at work. What if someone came in?”

You whine and gently bite the inside of his thigh. He smirks and yanks you up to stand in between his legs.

“Are you wet for me baby doll?” He asks while slipping his pretty hand under your skirt. He drags his long fingers up the inside of your thighs before gently rubbing over your soaked panties.

His eyes sparkle when they look up at you. He bites his lip while his fingers slowly caress your wet pussy.

“I think you deserve a treat for being so good for me. Don’t you agree?”

You nod quickly and whimper when you feel a single long finger slip under the fabric and over your folds. 

It’s so dirty and wrong. He’s your dentist and he was right that anyone could come in, but holy fuck does it feel good when his finger finally slides inside you.

Your legs start shaking and he pulls you into his lap so you are straddling him. 

“You’re soaking wet honey, how long have you been like this?” He whispers into your ear

It sounds like rushing water in your head, the way he added a second finger and is slowly curling them into you makes it impossible to think.

“Since you shook my hand.”

He tsks at you and shakes his head. “How naughty, getting all hot and bothered over your dentist.”

His hand has sped up and it’s making obscene wet noises that are echoing around the room. His other hand has gone to the back of your neck to push your face into his shoulder to muffle your cries. 

He is three fingers deep when he rubs your clit with his thumb and makes you cum. It’s the fastest orgasm you have ever had and also the one that has wrecked you the most. 

You bite his shoulder and moan into his neck and ride out the aftershocks on his fingers.

He finally pulls them free and holds up his hand to admire how wet it is. You watch from behind your hair as he brings his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers.

“Oh baby, you’re delicious.”

You shudder against him as he gently brings you to your feet. He helps you stand up and steadies you. You are surprised when his hands slide back under your skirt though and grab a hold of your panties. He slowly slides them down your legs before helping you step out of them. You look at him with a tilt to your head before he stuffs them into his front pocket.

Your eyes go wide as you look at him.

He winks at you before leaning close to your ear and whispering,

“You can have them back tomorrow after our date.”


End file.
